When draping a limb, such as a leg, for surgery, the practice has been to cover the lower leg with a special orthopedic stocking. In the past, the stocking has taken the form of a knitted tube closed at one end and rolled down to resemble a donut. In use, the toe is inserted in the closed end and the stocking is then rolled up over the leg. In some cases the stocking is rolled to a location just below the knee, and the remaining roll of stocking is then taped to the leg below the knee. In other situations the stocking is rolled upwardly above the knee and an opening is cut at the knee through which the surgery is to be performed. The portion of the stocking bordering the opening is then taped to the leg.
The knitted orthopedic stocking has distinct disadvantages. When the stocking is cut, fibres are released causing a particulate problem. Further, in the presence of irrigating solutions, the knitted stocking is wetted through and thus ceases to be an effective bacteria barrier.
In an effort to deal with this problem, orthopedic stockings have utilized a rubberized plastic material as an outer layer over the knitted stocking. The use of the impervious plastic material is effective against moisture coming from the outside. However, it is not effective against moisture running down the leg and entering from the inside. As it is difficult to fully seal the stocking to the leg below the knee, irrigating solution running down the leg will enter the stocking and the liquid will be trapped in the stocking. When the stocking becomes soaked and the foot and toe area fill with liquid, the leg becomes very heavy and is difficult to manipulate during surgery. Moreover, the fact that the fluid can enter the stocking from the top negates the reason for employing the plastic outer sheath, such reason being to keep the stocking dry in order to act as a bacteria barrier.